pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Buildings and Build Points
Build Points Build Points (BP) are the realm's main resource. They are required for settlement upgrades, construction, project management, and so on. The realm treasury's weekly income is 30 BP, sent by Jamandi Aldori from Brevoy. Apart from that, your territories have their own individual income, which consists of their basic income plus other BP sources. * Basic income depends on your realm's stats. Each rank adds 1 BP per point to the weekly income, but the total a rank contributes to basic income cannot exceed the profitability of your Economy. Example: The barony's Economy rank equals 3, and it adds 3 BP to the weekly income. The Population rank equals 5, but it cannot add more than 3 BP to the weekly income due to the realm's Economy. * All other BP sources, such as trade agreements, are added to the basic income as is. * Half of the realm's income, except the initial 30 BP, is sent to Brevoy. You will be able to claim independence from Brevoy to retain the full BP income but lose the initial 30 BP income later during the game. Buildings You may construct buildings to increase your realm stats. Each building has a cost in BP and a construction time and several buildings may be built simultaneously. To start construction, select a building you need from the list on the right side of the screen and place it in an empty slot in the settlement. Buildings may provide special bonuses if you meet certain conditions (most commonly, two buildings must stand close together to grant the bonus). Make sure you use this feature to your full benefit when planning a settlement. Some buildings can be placed only in designated spots or areas. As examples, a pier must be built on water, and a mill must be built with no other buildings around it." Demolish a building to get rid of it and recover half of the resources you spent on construction. If you want to move a building, you will have to demolish the old one (gaining half of the resources you spent on it) and construct it in the new desired slot for half the price. You won't have to spend any extra BP, but you will have to wait for construction to finish in the new location. Building Summary Building Adjacency and Synergy Bonuses Adjacency bonuses only applies to directly adjacent tiles (not diagonal ones). * Barracks: +1 stability next to long house. * Brewery: +1 stability if there is a tavern, +1 loyalty if there is a windmill. * Fort: +1 espionage if there is a watchtower, +1 stability if there is a jail, +1 military if there is Garrison. * Herbalist’s House: +1 arcane if next to shrine. * Jail: +1 stability if next to barracks, +1 stability if next to fort. * Library: +1 stability if next to courthouse, +1 culture if next to printing house. * Lumberyard: +1 relations if pier exists. * Mage’s Tower: +3 arcana when built in a separate slot (not in the main building area). * Museum: +3 more culture if a royal museum exists in the kingdom. * Park: +1 community if next to town hall, +1 divine if next to temple, +1 culture if next to museum. * Shrine: +1 divine if next to monument, +1 loyalty if next to long house. * Tavern: +1 relations if next to long house, +1 espionage if next to barracks. Category:Lore Category:Kingdom Category:Gameplay